Mavado
How Mavado joined the Tourney Introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mavado in many respects embodies the underworld antipode of Kano. Where as Kano seems to rely mainly on scare tactics and brute force, Mavado relies on discipline and superior intelligence to fight. In battle, he uses a pair of signature grappling hooks to augment his attacks, allowing him to propel himself quickly around the arena. Mavado is a leading figure, second only to Daegon, within the Red Dragon, which the games reveal to be an ancient criminal organization whose existence is known only to its members, and whose most prominent rivals are the Black Dragon, an offshoot of the Red Dragon which was led by Kano but is now reformed under the leadership of Kabal. Mavado is depicted as a vicious, pitiless, and cruel crimelord. With the second Tourney underway, Mavado is ordered by Daegon to gather troops for the Red Dragon. Mavado orders "Be enslaved by the government, or rise like dragons to rule like kings and queens." to a number of young warriors. However, a Skrull named Paibok wants to rule the world too. Character Select Screen Appearance When highlighted Mavado stands in the Long Fist stance. After the announcer calls his name Mavado rapples close to the camera with his grappling hooks and says "I am Mavado of the Red Dragon Clan in Earthrealm." Special Moves Grapple Hook Strike (Neutral) Mavado catapults himself with his ropes at the opponent, kicking his opponent. Low Grapple Slide (Side) Mavado flies forward with a low kick, using a grapple hook to anchor himself. This attack causes the opponent to trip face down to the ground. Grappling Swing (Up) Mavado sends his grappling hooks up, then jumps up with a flip kick. Flying Spin (Down) Mavado sets his grappling hooks in place, then spins around while kicking. Kick Thrust (Hyper Smash) Based on his Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Fatality. Mavado sticks his hook claws into the ground as he stretches himself far back from his opponent. He then lifts his legs up, and as he does, a spike sticks out of each of his boots. He then releases himself and his feet hit his opponent, the spikes impaling him or her upon doing so with a slow-motion and a distorted Star KO cry. He then takes each foot off of his fallen victim, with one of the spikes taking an internal organ out of the victim's body. Hook Hanging (Final Smash) Mavado sets one of his grappling hooks into the air and swings at the opponent with a hooksword. If he hits, he takes the opponent skyward, then uses his hooksword to stab the opponent in the heart before yanking it out. Then slits the opponent's throat with blood raining down, the opponent's Stamina KO cry and a life from the stock lost. Victory Animations #Mavado swings on his grappling hooks and and swings his hookswords saying "Bow to the Red Dragons!" #Mavado punches forward, spots the opponent (2nd place in Multiplayer) charging in a rage at him. Mavado kicks him/her away with a Star KO then says "Scum are to be phased out." #*Mavado punches forward, spots the opponent (2nd place in Multiplayer) charging in a rage at him. Mavado kicks him/her away with a Star KO then says "See you in hell, again." (Kabal victories only) #Mavado vaults with his grappling hooks then says "Accept it, you'll never stop me." and creeps an evil smile on his face. #*Mavado vaults with his grappling hooks then says "And now all traces of the Black Dragon are gone." and creeps an evil smile on his face. (Kano victories only) On-Screen Appearance Mavado rapples to his point with his grappling hooks and says "The Red Dragon will stamp out all enemies and rule." Special Quotes *Didn't I kill you once? (When fighting Kabal) *And now the Black Dragon must fall. (When fighting Kano) Trivia *Mavado's rival is a Skrull with the power of ice, Paibok. *Mavado shares his English voice actor with Leo Aiolia, Registeel, Kracko, Senkuu, Donphan, Orville of the Henry & Orville pair, George Joestar and Fa Zheng. *Mavado shares his Japanese voice actor with Narciso Anasui, Carbuncle of the Arle and Carbuncle pair, Purple Proton, Col. Seth, Gray Fullbuster, Jake Boyd (Tachiki in Japan), Greed, Kairi, Graham Aker/Mister Bushido (in all his Mobile Suits) and Silat. *Mavado shares his French voice actor with Cloud Strife. *Mavado shares his German voice actor with Dimentio, Golurk, Sam Brenner, Mr. Edward Hyde, Bus Driver Bob and Tambourine. *Mavado shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Shoyo Hinata, Genshin, Sankuro Yorozu and Naomasa Ii. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes